1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a policeman's billy or baton. In particular to a baton adapted to carry a standard twist-on flashlight.
2. History of the Related Art
A policeman's billy having a built-in flashlight has been described in various patents. These include the U.S. Pat. Nos. to Dater 2,257,227, Powell 2,260,639, Nelson et al. 3,737,649, Mains 4,479,171, and Hamilton 4,819,137.
In the patents to Dater and Powell the cap of the billy may be removed for access to the inner works of the flashlight. Similarly, in the patents to Nelson and Mains the cap and the rear end of the baton are removable.
The patent to Hamilton discloses a baton in which the light at the end is turned on and off by twisting of the cap.
The patent to Mains also discloses a side handle for the baton.